militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Aldo Palazzeschi
| birth_place = Florence, Italy | death_date = | death_place = Rome, Italy | occupation = Poet, novelist, journalist, essayist | genre = | movement = | website = }} Aldo Palazzeschi ( ; 2 February 1885 – 17 August 1974) was the pen name of Aldo Giurlani, an Italian novelist, poet, journalist and essayist. Biography He was born in Florence to a well-off, bourgeois family. Following his father's direction he studied accounting but gave up that pursuit as he became enamored with the theater and acting. Respectful of his father's wishes that the family name not be associated with acting, he chose his maternal grandmother's maiden name Palazzeschi as a pseudonym. His family's comfortable circumstances enabled him to publish his first book of poetry, I cavalli bianchi (The White Horses) in 1905 using his acting pseudonym. After meeting Filippo Tommaso Marinetti, he became a fervent Futurist. However, he was never entirely ideologically aligned with the movement and had a falling out with the group over Italy's involvement in World War I which he opposed, even though he did spend a brief period at the front lines after having been inducted into the military in 1916. His "futurist period" (roughly the 1910s) was a very fecund time in which he published a series of works that cemented his reputation. Most notable of these is his novel Il codice di Perelà (translated into English as Man of Smoke) published in 1911. Marinetti used to give away more copies of the Futurist books he published than those he sold, and Palazzeschi later recalled that in 1909, so many copies of one of his books were given away that even he failed to secure a copy.Tisdall, Caroline, and Angelo Bozzolla. (1977) Futurism. London: Thames & Hudson, p. 11. During the interwar years, his poetical production decreased, as he became involved in journalism and other pursuits. He took no part in the official culture of the Fascist regime, but he found himself working in various magazines that did. Some of those were: , , (edited by ) and , (edited by ). In the late sixties and early seventies he started publishing again, with a series of novels that resecured his place in the new, post-war avant-garde. He died in 1974 in his apartment in Rome. Legacy Today he is often considered an important influence on later Italian writers, especially those of the neoavanguardia in both prose and verse. His work is well noted by its "grotesque and fantastic elements"Aldo Palazzeschi Biography (1885–1974) (pseudonym of Aldo Giurlani) Online Encyclopedia Article About Aldo Palazzeschi Biography (1885–1974) (pseudonym of Aldo Giurlani) Published works * I cavalli bianchi ''(1905) * ''Lanterna (1907) * Poemi ''(1909) * ''L'incendiario ''(1910) * Il codice di Perelà (1911) * ''Il controdolore ''(1914) * Due imperi... mancati (1920) * L'interrogatorio della contessa Maria (1925) * La piramide (1926) * ''Stampe dell'Ottocento ''(1932) * Sorelle Materassi (1934) * ''Il palio dei buffi ''(1936) * Allegoria di novembre'' (1943) *'' Difetti 1905 (1947) * ''I fratelli Cuccoli ''(1948) * Bestie del '900'' (1951) *'' Roma (1953) * Scherzi di gioventù (1956) * Il buffo integrale (1966) * ''Il doge ''(1967) * Cuor mio (1968) * ''Stefanino ''(1969) * ''Storia di un'amicizia ''(1971) * Via delle cento stelle ''(1972) References External links *Centro di Studi Aldo Palazzeschi. Category:1885 births Category:1974 deaths Category:People from Florence Category:Italian writers in French Category:20th-century Italian novelists Category:20th-century Italian male writers Category:Italian poets Category:Italian male poets Category:Futurist writers Category:Italian Futurism Category:Italian military personnel of World War I Category:Viareggio Prize winners Category:Italian male novelists